User talk:Falling Rain
Dear Falling Rain, Hey! It's Leopardpath! My time away from this wiki has been slightly changing. I have decieded to come back though! In the next few days I will be editing and doing charats. Wait until you see my work! I've improved by 100%! Glad to be back, Leopardpath 11:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 11:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ? That was MY page, and if you have a problem with me on your wiki, ban me for all I care! 21:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Problems Hi, I'm not really a member here, more like a spokesperson for Warriors Wiki and Deviantart. Your website has some serious problems with ignoring copyright, from the background copyrighted by a user of deviantart, to what appears to be a majority of the images uploaded on this website. As some of the images uploaded here are taken from Warriors Wiki's project charart, I felt I must take action. Please sort out the blatant disregard for copyright on this website or I will report it to central wiki. Thanks! 03:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) For your convenience, I've gone through all of the images on this website and have marked for deletion those that violate international copyright laws. It may also be helpful to you to read this, a short guide to copyright, how it works, and what is and is not okay to upload anywhere that I wrote about a week ago. 17:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyone that uploads copyrighted images is in violation of the law (with the exception of book/movie/game covers used to represent the items in question themselves and nothing else). I work on Warriors Wiki to remove any copyrighted images uploaded, and I go to any wiki I find taking PCA's images or linearts. Thank you for listening and being cooperative about this. 23:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to delete the photos I marked for you? 23:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) So why are they still here? 00:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Leafwing's Charart Blanks Fallowpounce told me what you had done with Leafwing's Linearts. They were hers, and although they were technically public domain, you still had no right to take them. Sure she gave you the right to, but I do not see where you gave her credit for them! And you did not give her adminship? After all she did, that is how you repay her! And you can make Acornfur an admin, because she has been such a help here! 4 edits! Wow, she so deserves to be a sysop. Perfectly sensible! Now yell at me for having a backbone, but at least I'm the one who said something unlike others who hide in squaller from making an opinion because of the threatening hand of banning for no good reason. Ban me. I dare you. I was a perfectly helpful editor, and you will just strip me of my chat mod powers and my abilities to contribute, it would make sense of you to ban me, after all, I was only a "problem" to you. The contributions I make are nothing, but then again, what should I expect? You make Fallow do all the dirty work with not even appreciation in return. Scream your ears off at me, but I couldn't care less. What I state above is true. Sorry for what I said. I got so mad and I apologize. I did not mean any of what I said (it was probably the horomones talking). My parents are getting a divorce so it is hard for me. Sorry to mention, but when can I get my admin rights? Hey. Hey Falling, im sory to announce, but i will be leaving this wiki. Im not much of a help now adays, and im to busy with other things to get on. Im sorry. I might come on every now and then, but not often. Im sure you'll be able to find someone to replace me. You know where you can reach me. 23:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I will lift the ban if you will at least add your cats into the "cats needing art" category. Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 01:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC)